


It's too cold for me here

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Post Civil War [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, infinity war doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: The rouges have been pardoned and moved back into the compound.The events of Siberia still gets to Tony.READ TAGS LOVES!





	It's too cold for me here

Steve woke up to go on his run he began to hear cups clashing with each other. Curiously, he rushed to the kitchen to find Bucky with...Tony? He stood by the kitchen entrance quietly and watched as the two bonded. 

"One time, I went to eat a cheeseburger," Bucky said. "It was alright until I realized that it was poisoned."

"Why didn't you sue?" Tony asked. 

"Sue for what?"

"Damages."

"That takes too much work. I'd just kill him."

Tony nodded slowly as he slowly backed away. "Yeah, uh, that's--"

_ It's time to step in,  _ Steve thought. "Buck, don't tell him that." He got closer to Tony slowly, without frightening him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant tortured him."

"Please make him stop." Tony whispered brokenly. 

Bucky saw Tony's face growing pale. "Stark, I didn't know--"

"It's fine," Tony assured him. "Trust me. I gotta go to Rhodey's physical therapy, so bye." He rushed away to get some air. 

Steve stood by Bucky and sighed. "He's been through a lot. Tony's like a thick wall; he doesn't open up to anyone but suffers alone."

"Stark and I aren't so different after all, huh?" Bucky asked and nudged Steve's arm. 

...Here comes the attitude change. 

"I like the way his eyes sparkle when the sun hits them," Steve began with a goofy smile on his face. "The way he bites his lip when he concentrates on a project is adorable; his goofy smile when he sees coffee and his grabby hands when the mug is near him. He's short enough for me to just hold him like there's nothing else in the world. The way his eyes look like doe eyes when he grows tired; the sad puppy expression that he has when he gets upset. Oh, one time, I got him a cap bear as a joke and he still has it to this day. Let's not get started with his hair, it's so fluffy."

"Just get back together already." Bucky expressed wildly. 

Steve sighed. "I don't think he even wants a second chance with me. I messed up really bad, punk. I love him, if that means anything."

“It does and it will to him if you work with him.”

* * *

Tony was eating at Applebee's with Rhodey after the physical therapy. “So, you wanna know what happened this morning?” 

Rhodey took a look at his friend and his brows furrowed. “What did that bastard do?”

“Nothing,” Tony replied. “I started panicking then Steve walked in and started talking to him.”

“I don’t trust Rogers with you alone with Barnes.” 

“I feel better when you’re around; makes me feel, I don’t know, safer.” 

“Well, that hasn’t changed since you were 14, kiddo.” 

Tony shared a small smile. “Do you want to take a nap?”

“I could use one.”

***

Tony was asleep on the couch in the living room while Rhodey was on his own floor. 

_ The bunker was cold as Tony was on the ground, being beaten by an old friend-that old friend being Steve Rogers. The shield slamming against his suit’s powercore, destroying his suit. His helmet being ripped off and said shield was hitting his face over and over.  _

_ Barnes was knocked out cold.  _

_ “Face it,” Rogers began with punch by punch to Stark’s face. “You’re worse than your father. He’d be disappointed to have a son like you!” _

“Stop…”

_ “Stop it, I get it!” Tony rasped between breaths. “Just leave me alone!” _

“Tony, wake up!” Someone called for him. Natasha. 

He felt a shake and that woke him into a frenzy. “STOP IT! I GET IT, OKAY?! PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!”

“Hey,” Natasha said calmly. “It’s alright. Can I touch you?”

Tony looked at her with his eyes full of panic and fear yet he nodded. He felt her soft and firm hand on his shoulder; his muscles relaxed to the sensation. 

“See? You’re okay, it’s just a dream.” She told him. 

“He hurt me again.” He whispered. 

“Who did, друг?” 

“Steve.”

Natasha studied his face once more. “He won’t hurt you anymore.”

“Promise?” He knew he sounded like a child, but he needed to hear the reassurance. 

“I promise.”

* * *

A few weeks later, the team decided on bonding as the topic of their meeting. They thanked Rogers for that. Rhodey was on a mission with the Air Force, so he wouldn’t be there. 

“Alrighty, I noticed it’s been a while since we’ve truly caught up with each other so this us what we’ll be doing.” Steve told the team. 

“This should be fun.” Nat said as she leaned close to Sam, who laughed quietly at her comment. 

“So who wants to start?” Rogers asked. 

“Hold up,” Sam began. “I have a question for you. Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Actually, there’s no girl--”

“Oh, so it’s a dude.”

“I’m bisexual, Sam and I’m actually having eyes for someone.”

“Ooh,” Bucky cooed. “Spill the fucking tea."

“Parker, i swear.” Tony whispered to himself. 

“Why don’t we just see who it is?” Wanda asked smugly. 

“Hey, Stark, why aren’t you joining in?” Sam asked. 

Tony looked Sam in the eyes with no expression on his face. “I’m too sober for this shit.”

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Steve said and sat by him. “Why don’t you just tell us what’s new?”

“That Pepper ended things for good?” Tony asked. 

“What else?”

“I restocked the movie room with new movies and snacks.”

“Aww, you’re too sweet. How about we just go in there and watch a few of those movies?”

Tony looked down to the floor. “Well, we could, but we got new seats and--”

“C’mon, let’s go!” Sam exclaimed and lead the team to the room. 

The seats were divided by two meaning two seats per slot; they reclined so they could lay down. 

Sam and Bucky sat next to each other while Nat and Wanda did the same. That left Steve and Tony sitting in one slot together. 

The movie was called “Surf’s Up” which is an older cartoon, but they never saw the movie. Except for Tony--he has a teenager there every week. 

Steve and Tony were reclined.

***

As time went by along with the movie, Tony felt his head land on Steve’s shoulder. It felt familiar, comfortable, almost like home. 

That was where he went wrong.

As soon as he felt Steve tug on his shoulder, he flinched so hard Steve jumped up with a start which made Tony guard his face with his hands. He saw Steve’s eyes dawn with realization. A realization that gave Steve the need to understand how badly he’d hurt Tony. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Steve whispered sadly. 

Tony looked down at his feet. 

“Tony, please, all I want is to keep you safe. Let me try again, babe. I’ll do better this time. I won’t let some document tear us apart again, I promise. I’ll go to therapy with you--”

“Stop before you give yourself a brain bleed,” Tony interrupted. “How do I know that you won’t hurt me again?”

“Because you’re the only one I want to be with. I just need my ‘fella back.”

“What about Barnes?”

“He’s like my older brother. I don’t want him the way I want you.”

“I don’t know if I can, Steve.”

Steve nodded as his eyes were full of tears that were fighting to let loose. “I get it, I really do. I fucked it up.”

“We both--”

“You were trying to do the right thing while I was selfish,” Rogers’ voice was loud. “And because of that, I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me since I was defrosted.” With that being said, he ran out of the room and Tony was left with a decision to make. 

Should he give Steve another chance? 


End file.
